Ludo Vs?
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (Oneshot) Requested by someone on tumblr, who wanted a short fic about an au where Ludo and Star swap places.


**A Silly, and kinda fun request asked for me to do by someone on tumblr.**

"GIVE UP PRINCE LUDO!" Yelled the blonde mewman girl, "THAT WAND WILL BE MINE!"

Marco punched down a few more mewmans before going after Star, the evil princess always got a large army to attack him and Ludo and every time she failed to take Ludo's wand.

Ludo was blasting every mewman he could, defending himself before they could pounce on him.

He wasn't very big, or very fast, so using magic was his only real way of defending himself against a team of larger and faster mewmans. Which is why Marco came in handy to defend him whenever they attacked, at least he was close at it got to having a mewman on his side.

"Get outta here Star! You're not getting that wand!" Marco called out, running in front of ludo to defend him.

She held out her staff in front of her and pushed past her army.

"Yes i will, and nothing you do is going to stop me from getting that wand from him..", she swung her staff at them and ludo pointed his wand at her.

"Leave us alone..." He grumbled to her.

"Never.."

Marco stayed in his fighting pose, wondering which one of them would strike first.

Then Star was knocked back a few feet as ludo blasted her in the face with a spider spell.

She freaked out, but only temporarily and she tried to shake off all the spiders.

Marco grabbed ludo and ran, "C'mon, we have to loose her..."

"Marco, Star's going to find us...there's no way out of this.." the kappa complained, trying to wiggle his way out of Marco's arms.

"We have to try, if she gets your wand who knows what she'll do to the two of us..." Marco said, diving behind a dumpster, "We need to call your parents, get help..."

"Marco i don't have a mirror on me...and like ** _my_** father would do anything to help me.." Ludo argued, "We're on our own and you know it, there has to be some kind of solution to this and i don't know enough powerful spells..."

"Well, what do you think we should do then?!" Marco yell-whispered, "She's gonna find us soon..."

Ludo started pacing back and forth, "I-I Don't know...Marco...we're...I have to turn myself in.."

"No!"

"What other option do we have!" Ludo argued back, "We barely stopped her the last time and she's too powerful, even without a wand.."

"Ludo, she's gonna kill you..."

"Trust me, I know what i'm doing Marco, you go get cover...i'll take care of this on my own..." The small monster pushed Marco away.

Marco hesitatingly left, only hoping ludo would be fine on his own.

Ludo steeped out of his hiding place, to find Star waiting for him

"Turning yourself in?" She smirked.

Ludo didn't reply as he stepped towards her.

Star's team surrounded him, there was no backing out now.

Star crouched down to his size, still smirking and holding out her hand.

"I suggest you hand it over...before my group finally tracks down your human friend and takes care of him..."

Ludo gave her it, but not before spitting in her nearby face.

"ACK"

She pointed her newly transformed wand at him.

"You'll pay for that!"

Ludo backed up, but before anything could happen his eyes begun to glow.

He rose into the sky, and the guards backed up in utter fear as a storm formed in the sky.

Star looked in terror.

"HE'S DIPPING DOWN!", One of the men yelled, Star's guards immediately got a head start and ran away, leaving their princess alone.

Star held out her wand, ready to defend herself from anything the kappa could throw at her, she stood her ground, fear in her eyes.

Ludo didn't stop though, lighting striked down, almost zapping the princess , she jumped and the wand slipped out of her hands.

 _ **Go away.**_

Star didn't need to be told twice, she stood up and began to run.

Ludo dropped tot he ground and picked up his wand, looking it over and sighing in relief.

That was a close one.

"LUDO!"

Marco ran over to the small kappa, relieved and barely crying.

"I saw what you did! H-how?!"

Ludo managed a meek smile.

"Sometimes...I wish I knew..."


End file.
